


Glasses.

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is a self conscious baby, Beheaded Cousins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kat is also baby, Light Angst, glasses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne Boleyn has glasses, but is too scared to tell anyone. Kat needs her cousin after a nightmare, so Anne finally tells her afterwards.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Six-fic, so please be nice! :'D  
> It took me a lot of courage to post this, so I hope you like it!  
> There might be some grammatical errors, so please don't mind those :]

Glasses.

Anne needed (and got) glasses. She took all the tests she was required to take, got a prescription, and picked out a frame. They were simple--moderate size, black, and slightly rounded. They weren't very noticeable when worn, which was convenient. What matters is that she liked them.

But, Anne mainly wore contacts, for performing in the show, and that the rest of the queens never knew. Her glasses were used to read and write in the comfort in her room, where nobody suspected a thing. She was embarrassed at the fact she had them, knowing for sure she'd get looks from across the street, or teased by the queens. Dreading the day they finally found out--which was inevitable--she constantly stressed about the 'what ifs'.

Anne Boleyn told herself that she'd never be caught wearing glasses or visible contacts. Which was hard. Almost twice now she had close calls trying to put on her contacts, and once her glasses. 

During the night she'd stay up, trying to keep nightmares at bay, all of them either about her death, or the humiliation she knew she'd get about the things that made her life a tad bit easier. What would Anna say? Or worse, what would Kat say? Anne convinced herself that they'd be disappointed in her, not just because she'd kept it a secret from them, but that she was legally blind. Hell, she couldn't even see at least a foot in front of her!

Every day she'd hang out with the queens a little less, spending more time in her room alone with her thoughts. She mulled over her ideas and choices, leaning on the side of that she should get it over with and wear glasses on an off day. That would make it quicker to face the consequences, knowing it'd be better sooner rather than later. If she waited longer, she'd most likely die of stress. Or at the very least, have a breakdown.

"Tomorrow," she declared. "Tomorrow is going to be the day they find out! Or tonight, in case Kat comes for comfort! Either works!" She flashed a small smile to herself in the mirror, thinking about how she and Kat regularly went to each other after waking up from a nightmare, both of them supporting the other.

Later that night, Anne was seated at her desk, glasses on, silently writing down random ideas that came to her mind. She was still a bit nervous, that she'd share a secret she kept for months to the person closest to her. A quiet, noticeably shaky knock pulled Anne out of her thoughts, knowing who was at the door. She guessed it was Kat, knowing that the other queens rarely visited her attic bedroom unless it was urgent.

Anne opened the door, and was greeted to a visibly shaken Kat, who had her eyes locked on the ground, with tears still running down her face. Kat was trying to keep herself together by breathing shallowly, waiting at the entrance to be let in. 

Anne, who had completely forgotten about her glasses that were still on her face, guided Kat to her bed and opened her arms to offer to hold the younger queen. Kat had easily took that gesture to tackle Anne, clinging to her cousin's shirt and sobbing. The second queen smoothed down Kat's hair, tracing patterns on her back and giving her quiet reassurances to help calm her down. It had worked for the most part, Kat slowly calmed down, and her sobs turned into occasional whimpers.

Kat hadn't originally noticed Anne's glasses until she eventually shifted a bit to get a better look at her elder cousin. Her eyes brightened a bit at the sight, full of curiosity. Anne knew the big question, and braced herself when Kat spoke.

"I don't want to sound rude, but Annie, when did you get glasses?"

Anne sighed, looking guilty, "For a few months now. I didn't want to tell you guys, in case you all got disappointed for not saying anything sooner. And that I don't want to be made fun of."

Now, it was Kat's turn to comfort the obviously self-conscious Anne Boleyn. "Oh, Annie, we'd never make fun of you for that! Why'd you think we would?"

"I don't know. I guess I kinda made myself believe you would. Sorry about that."

"Hey, please don't be sorry for that. Just remember that we love you, even if Catherine doesn't show it! Oh and, when do you think you'll tell the rest?"

"Mmm, probably tomorrow morning, when eveyone gets up, just to make it easier on myself. Speaking of that, we should get to sleep, the clock says it's already 1 in the morning."

Kat agreed, laying down next to Anne, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Anne followed suit, covering herself and Kat with a green duvet, before putting her glasses on the desk, and finding Kat's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Anne was definitely nervous for the morning, but she knew her cousin, Katherine Howard, was there to support her.


End file.
